Not Yet
by MarioKirbySonicFan14
Summary: Amy has offered Sonic to do something with her. Will he do it? Read and find out! Please Review!


Not Yet

By MKSFan14

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own anything concerning Sonic the Hedgehog; characters, items, locations, etc., especially the blue blur himself.**

**Before reading, I'd like to make a few pointers:**

**This story is primarily focused on teens, especially those in committed relationships.**

**This story is not only for anyone to read for pleasure, but to send an important message to everyone.**

**The ages of the main characters will change, just so the story will make sense.**

**Sonic- 17**

**Amy-16**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was in the middle of June. The days were warm and were soon to be hot, everyone was partying for fun and/or for the fact that young citizens were free from school one again for the remainder of the summer. Other, instead relaxed wherever made them comfortable, the beaches, resting in the grass of a park, hanging with good friends, or just being at ease at home. Someone _did_ relax at home: world renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Thing were just as usual for the animal with blue quills; saving the world from his lifelong nemesis, Dr. Eggman, running at the fastest speeds (that he would _never_ grow tired of), and now, dating his "Number 1 fan", Amy Rose. Not because he gave in to her pleading of dating or the countless times he was smashed by her Piko Piko Hammer when she was angry, he was in love with Amy, as she was with him. Aside from his true bravery, Sonic was shy when Amy was around him and when he confessed his feelings. That was four months ago, and they were inseparable. They had done the thing they wished they could do together without worrying about Eggman. But the only problem in their relationship was that they couldn't stand being away from each other.

Now the blue blur had another situation in his hands; something urgent many boys of his age had to cope with, maybe even as urgent as Eggman always at _large_: hormones, raging hormones. His problem began one warm summer night. Sonic was lounging in the living room of his house. He served himself with an open soda and half of an eaten chilidog on a small table that was knee-high. He was lying on a long couch so removed his good, red running shoes and plopped his feet on the cushions.

He had a remote in his hands and pointed it to the TV in the corner. He flipped through the channels to find anything interesting to watch, but received nothing but commercials and advertisements. He continued searching through channels until he stopped at one in particular. Just like the other channels, it aired a commercial, but what it advertised caught Sonic's eyes. He heard jazzy music as it revealed to a lingerie ad. There he saw anthropomorphic animals like himself, but female, garbed in the latest lingerie fashion, and panties and bras, with the animal women in sexy poses. The colors of the erotic attire were attractive, red, pink, blue as the heroic hedgehog's fur, white, purple, and black, all in jaw-dropping designs.

When and after the young hedgehog saw the commercial, he imagined at the colors and designs of the lingerie. The only difference was that he didn't imagine the women who starred in the commercial, but fantasized his rosy-named girlfriend. He fanaticized Amy in every set of lingerie in every color and design from the commercial. Sonic also fantasized her in the erotic poses and others that weren't in the commercial. The fantasies showed Amy in combination of different colors of different lingerie designs and poses. Sonic smiled at his naughty imagination.

When he imagined her in the sexiest attire in the sexiest color, assuming the most sexiest pose, Sonic's smile vanished and his brain felt like he was literally _knocked_ with some sense. _'What? What am I thinking? I can't be thinking of Amy like that so soon. I…I do have feelings for her, but…I shouldn't be letting urges get the better of me. Maybe…If she saw the ad, she might…think of the same thing.' _He soon made other thoughts to be rid of the current one and looked down and saw his food. "Maybe I should call it a day, now." He said. The blue hedgehog disposed his soda and ate the rest of his chilidog. He soon entered his bathroom to brush his teeth, put on regular clothes that didn't match as pajamas.

Somewhere else, not far away from Sonic's home, Amy Rose noticed the same erotic ad. And doing so, she imagined herself in her boyfriend's fantasy, but with him watching. She let out a pleasuring sound through her pleased smile. And an idea appeared in her head. _'Just wait until tomorrow, my sweet Sonikku.'_ Like the blue hedgehog she loved, Amy went to the bathroom to get ready to sleep. She brushed her teeth, put on a lovely lilac nightgown, and before she went to bed, she grabbed a phone and dialed the numbers.

Before Sonic could hop in bed and went under the covers, his ears heard the ringing of his cell phone. He grabbed from his nightstand, flipped it open, and answered it. "Hello?" He answered with little drowsiness. "Evening, Sonic!" Amy called from the other line. Sonic smiled as he heard his love's sweet voice. "Hey Amy, how's it been?" he replied.

"Oh, I'm just fine, now that you've answered. Mind if I ask you something?

"Anything."

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow."

"Not really, why?"

"I was wondering if you would spend some time with your sweet girl?"

Sonic smiled at the plan and replied, "I'm game. Does two sound find?"

"You bet!"

"Alright, I'll pick you up."

"Love you!"

"Love you, too, my sweet rose."

The next day, that the hedgehog couple planned to get together on, arrived. Amy had her idea still fresh in her head; she hopped out of bed, grabbed her gold bracelet-linked white gloves, favorite red dress with matching boots with a white stripe on each, and prepared her day with Sonic. She went to her bathroom and took a warm, yet quick shower, rinsed off and put on her chosen clothes. She went to her kitchen and prepared a good breakfast of a tangerine with a sausage patty with cheese in an English muffin. Soon after, she bushed her teeth, finishing at 9:30. "Now that that's done, I got time to make a quick shop."

Amy grabbed her purse and money and walked out the door. An forty-five minutes later, she returned home and entered through her door with unknown items within a large, solid black, plastic bag. She placed it on the bed in her room for later. "Whew…" Tired Amy sounded and looked to a digital clock reading "10:15". "I may as well chill before Sonic arrives."

The pretty pink hedgehog girl laid on the couch and soon dozed off to sleep. She dreamed of her idea commencing. She woke up and looked to the clock and gasped in surprise. "1:30?" She leaped off the couch to stretch. She tried to wake herself by bending over and up, and repeated.

At 1:55, Amy had heard knocking at her door. Thinking of who arrived, she grabbed her purse and money again and approached the door, opened it and saw a smiling blue hedgehog. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and pulled her into a loving kiss that was enjoyed by both hedgehogs. "So you ready, Pretty-face?" Sonic asked, making Amy's cheeks turn light red. "Definitely." She replied with no hesitation.

Instead of running, Sonic and Amy just walked to wherever they could find fun. They first went to the park, where the boyfriend hedgehog pushed the girlfriend hedgehog on the swings. They took a stroll though park by a long pond where they noticed a mother duck with a clan of ducklings trailing behind. They soon arrived at the Station Square Galleria. They saw many places to choose from. They decided to go to the arcade.

They competed against each other on a dance game, and betted that the loser will have to buy lunch. Sonic may run fast, but not when it comes to dancing, which Amy wins by a landslide, what with her experience of her private dance hall at her home. Sonic actually knew about it, too. He thought that even though that she didn't wear anything fancy, she still looked beautiful and graceful. He even thought the leotard and legwarmers she would wear made Amy look so… Then the blue hedgehog's mind was _knocked_ into sense again, and shook his head to clear his mind, while his girlfriend wasn't looking.

Honoring the bet, Sonic bought lunch; he had chilidogs, while Amy had a salad.

The evening sky was now above everyone's heads and it was time for Sonic to take Amy home. This time she insisted that she would be carried home. Sonic picked her up bridal style and ran at his aptly named speed. When they've arrived at Amy's house, she insisted to Sonic that he'd stay over. She even used the puppy dog face to make the blue hedgehog submit. Sonic could barely compete with the face, so he gave in. They resided in the living room, where they began to watch romantic parody film that was rated PG-13.

As the movie rolled, moving into sexual content, Amy thought it was the perfect opportunity to act. She leaned close to her boyfriend and held his hand. Sonic smiled as he felt the warmth of his lover's hand coiling around his. What he didn't expect was that he began to feel something pressing at his upper arm. He turned his head slightly as he saw Amy gazing at him, and made a small, quick glimpse below to see his arm close between her breasts and back to. "The movie so funny, yet so romantic, don't you think, Sonikku?" Sonic's cheeks started to heat slowly as they began to turn pink. Results that Amy wanted to see. _'It's working!'_ The hedgehog male cleared his throat and replied, "Yeah… it is." _'What is she trying to do?' _He began to notice his urges were returning to his mind. Amy pecked Sonic's cheek which made him a bit redder and released his hand.

"Mmmm…" Amy falsely sounded, seeming uncomfortable, "I sat on this couch for an hour already. I need to stretch." The ocean-blue hedgehog's eyes widened, thinking of what she could do next. He noticed Amy beginning to raise his arms and bended forward, slowly and slightly. Sonic nearly became as red as his shoes and turned away as a portion of the inside of his rosy girlfriend's dress was seen. Amy turned to see Sonic blushing like crazy and focusing on the movie. She narrowed her eyes and gave a smooth grin. _'Resist all you want, Sonikku. Now for the final part." _

"Sonic?" The rosy hedgehog said. Sonic took a deep breath and replied, "Yeah?" "Could you be a dear and meet me upstairs in my room in a few minutes?" Sonic knew where this was going to, but nodded. "Thank you." She said. She departed away while swaying her curved hips. When Sonic saw his girlfriend beginning to go upstairs, she gave a wink to him and resumed up. _'Oh no! She's trying…to seduce me!'_ The blue hedgehog's hormones were racing fast. _'I can't do it with her. Not so soon.'_ Sonic knew what the consequences would be if he dared to submit to his urges, and he'd never want to hurt Amy. He approached a desk in the kitchen, drew out parchment, and began to write.

Amy had a sexy smile on her muzzle as she went to her bed and took out a red set of panties and bra in a grand design. When she was garbed in it, she looked to the mirror and scanned her appearance: smooth flat abdomen, sweet legs, curves that anyone would die for, but she reserved it for her blue, heroic boyfriend. Out of the black bag, she lit three cinnamon scented candles. She took out a music CD and placed in her stereo. When the disc played, it let out jazzy, slow music. The scent of cinnamon soon filled the room. She was now ready for Sonic.

She approached her door and opened it. Before she called out for her lover, her eyes made contact with a piece of paper pinned to the molding of the doorway. She knew she hadn't seen it when she entered her room, so she removed it from the wall and noticed something being written by the person, other than herself, who was in her home.

_Dear Amy,_

_By the time you see this letter, you'll know that I left your _

_house. Please, don't get the idea that I'm breaking up_

_with you, but when I got the message of you seducing me,_

_I had to leave. I didn't turn down you offer because I never_

_loved you, it's because I care about you and wouldn't want_

_to hurt you; about your health, your safety, and your future. _

_Even with a condom or you taking the pill or not I still _

_wouldn't lose my virginity at the improper time. If I _

_let my urges get the better of me, I would've gotten you _

_pregnant, or worse an STD. If that happened, I wouldn't _

_forgive myself, ever. I hope you understand, my sweet rose._

_With sincere love,_

_Sonic_

Amy didn't know what else to expect. She soon made her eyes go wide in realization of her actions and the unplanned result that fortunately didn't occur. She felt shame in her heart. "Sonic…" She whispered as she held the letter to her chest. "…how could I have been so blind?" She took another look at the letter and recognized the sincerity. She smiled, as she knew she was saved by herself. Now she loved Sonic the Hedgehog more than ever. "Even when he's not saving the world from Eggman, my Sonic can still prove to be a hero in other ways.

Instead of sleeping in her erotic undergarments, she wore her purple nightgown over it. Opening a drawer in her nightstand, she placed her letter inside, not only as a reminder of Sonic, but if the same situation occurred again in the future. She went under the covers of her bed and entered inside. She decided to let the music play until the stereo went off automatically. She rests her head on her pillow and gazed at a picture of herself and Sonic in his arms. She gave a warm smile and whispered, "Good night, Sonic. I love you now, more than ever." She then closed her jade green eyes and awaited the next day.

When morning arrived, Amy went through her morning routine like the day before, and left her home to find Sonic. She went to town to find her love. When she looked to the park at from the side of a street, she saw a familiar blue creature with his fox friend with twin tails within the shade of a tree. She crossed the street to enter the park. As the rosy hedgehog walked closer, the blue hedgehog noticed his girlfriend, who soon looked guilty with her ears drooping. He welcomed Amy with his familiar cocky grin, raised himself up and walked to his love. "Hey, Ames. Forgot to ask if you enjoyed yesterday." "Sonic…I'm sorry…" Amy finally said. "Huh?" Tails asked, having no idea what she's talking about. "…about last night." She finished as she let her head hang forward. "Amy…" Sonic said as he pulled Amy's head up to her face with his. "I'm sorry, too…" Before Amy could ask why her lover's sorry, he finished, "…for not saying good-bye." He leaned toward her and planted a kiss on her sweet lips. "I never should've persuaded you to…well you know." Amy said and smiled, "I'll try and wait. At least a few years from now." Sonic grinned more and nodded, "Sounds like a plan." They leaned towards each other and passionately kissed one another. Sonic had to stop kissing when Tails tapped his shoulder. "What's Amy talking about?" He asked. Sonic smirked and only said, "Let's just say it'll be something you'd might face when you find a girl."

**

* * *

**

I hope I got through to anyone who reads this.

**Later!**


End file.
